War Goddess
by Mizz Whitlock
Summary: 200 years after new moon Bella is the General of the South. She fears no one and can not love, what happens when a certain major comes to play.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Izzy POVs**

It has been 200 years since I joined Marias' army. 200 years since my family left me, and the loss of my humanity. Hell. There is no other way to describe the Southern Wars; all the battles are the same there is nothing new on how it plays out. Well, let me introduce myself I am Izzy Swan, or the General of the South I am the most feared vampire in the world, even the Major can defeat me but that would be an interesting fight.

"G-General" a newborn stuttered as I whipped my head to look at my second in command Riley, he was on leave for a few days to recover from the punishment I was commanded to give him.

"Yes, Riley" as I said his name the crackle in my voice made him flinch but almost immediately recover his composure. I as he talks I start to recall the punishment that was forced upon him.

 _Flashback_

 _The sun has set and we returned from the battle against our sister army down in Mexico, Mary; Marias' sister; has let the newborns have too much freedom and they rebelled against her. She has asked Maria to help settle them down and teach them some discipline. So Maria sent Riley and me to do her dirty work as she plans the next army we attack._

 _The fight was like a full grown adult fighting children, but as for the discipline was a little harder than expected. After months of torturing, and ripping limbs off the finally learned to be obedient and was not to step out of line unless then answered to me. But as the months went on Riley started to court Mary, he followed her around like a fucking love-sick puppy. Love can be dangerous; love can kill so the night before we left back for Texas I caught the two fucking each other in his tent. I roar pulled him off of him and ripped his dick off._

 _"Awe, is my second in love? You know how Maria feels about her soldiers falling in love." I whispered in a deathly calm. He started to tremble; Mary was still frozen in shock as I dragged his skinny ass out and ran home._

 _As we got to Marias' tent Riley was begging me not to tell her. But as much as I didn't want to he needed to be judged for breaking one of her rules. I through open the entrance of the tent and through Riley on the ground, Maria stood there in shock and confusion as she said "General what the hell are you doing here? 'Our due to be back tomorrow." Her shock wearing off into anger as she saw the fear in Riley's eyes._

 _"We would have been if the little asshat didn't try to sleep with your sister." I growled out but my face showed no emotion. Maria looked livid at what she heard, she grabbed him by his ear and handed him to me and said "The Pit" the terror on the young mans' face is something I will relish as I dragged and through him in to the pit. I tied him in chains out of my own invention, these chains are made from steel and vampire ash they are indestructible to a vampire. As I finished tying him up I dumped fresh human blood all over him, I was about to leave when I heard a plea almost to low even for my vampire ears. "Please heave mercy you are a good woman don't do this." I shook my head and walked away my answer was a dog whistle and the cages of starving newborns piled out of there caged and on top Riley. I just stood there as he screamed to the heavens that will not help him. Sighing I walk back to my tent dreading having to clean him up tomorrow._

 _-End Flashback-_

"Maria is setting out tomorrow to start taking the north. It will only be you and her going to warn the covens that they don't have to fight they can just join and no harm will be done." Scoffing at his last remark there will be harm either way but all I said was "You are dismissed, and tell Maria that I would be honored to take the north." The crackle in my voice made him flinch and he ran away to tell Maria my message. Will this place get any more interesting?

 **Next chapter will be in Jaspers POV? How was it please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Japers POV**

After 200 years we are finally back in Forks, but after that dreadful night the family changed. Alice left me for Edward because she saw a vision that they were mates, and that she couldn't babysit me anymore. Then one day I came home to them fucking in my bed; that crossed the line. Like what the fuck you could have told me that you don't love me anymore.

-Flashback-

 _As I walk in to the house me an Alice have been sharing for the past few years, but she is never talking to me because it was our turn to babysit Edward. By his emotions he is depressed at all which really pissed me off; that bastard is taking advantage of my wife's kindness. As I walk in to our bed room I froze in mid-step to find Edward fucking my wife in on our…. I mean my bed. I ran up to him and through him off of her while screaming._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HOUSE NOW!" the realizing I have gone in to Major mode and scrambled to get dressed; they were out the door in less than two seconds. I collapse on the floor sobbing; I was taking from my moment of despair from my phone ringing. "Hello." I said my voice thick with emotion._

 _"Hey fucker, cheer up your real mate is coming soon." Peter my brother from venom always knew how to cheer me up but this yoda shit get really fuckin' annoying. But I composed myself 'my mate… my mate…. My mate' that was the mantra that when through my head, and I can't wait._

 _-End Flashback-_

That was over 100 years ago but is still fresh in my mind. The rest of the family wasn't that happy to be back either, Emmett doesn't smile anymore; Rose doesn't look in the mirror and Carlisle is always locked in his office or at work at the hospital. Esme is always gardening and is never around she is still always smiling but it never reaches her eyes. Edward and Alice don't care they're too busy fucking, or spending everyone's money. I gained control over my bloodlust; the family walked into our old house to find it demolished. Everyone gasps bar from me but my eyes widen a little.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emmett looked around in awe and horror. Edwards piano was nothing but splinters on the grown; Alice's' cloths were shredded and Emmett's' video games and consoles' were smashed. Esme's furniture was smashed and Carlisle's books were burned. Roses' and my belongins' are fine. As we walked into the living room the smell of freesias and cinnamon, Bella, we turned and saw blood drenched the wall in letters 'Mate for a Mate' bellow it were pictures of Bella tortured and broken. All the women were sobbing except Alice who had a smug look on her face along with Edward. Emmett and Carlisle were holding back there sobs, they were trying to be strong for their mates, but even I could feel the venom welling up in my eyes. She went through hell and we weren't there for her. In the corner of my eye saw a broken video camera. With a note that said 'play me' in elegant handwriting. I picked it up and turned it on but before I hit play I looked at everyone for confirmation. When Carlisle nodded I hit play, the room was filled with a blood curling scream. Screaming for help and for mercy the voice was so familiar it took me a second to realize that was Bella.

"Hello Cullen's, you left something behind but what is me to complain she is the perfect pet after all." Victoria whispered to us, then we hear the sound of ripping flesh and more screams. "Well, our little pet might not make it any longer dearest Bella do you have any last words to the Cullen's before your end?" her icy voice made a shiver run down my spine. Bu then we heard gasps of air and words that if we were human we wouldn't have heard. "It's not your fault Jasper I don't blame you. Mom, Dad I love you even though you abandoned me. Emmett I love you brother bear always have and always will, Rose even if you hate me you will always be my big sister. Edward and Alice go to fucken' hell you back-stabbing leeches." Then the gasping stopped there was complete silence. "Well, there goes Isabella thank you Cullen's for making my revenge so much sweeter." Then the video recording was over, I look at my family to find Eddie and pixie seething and everyone else is sobbing there dead hearts out. Don't get me wrong I want to too but I have to calm the rest the family. Once I got everyone calm Alice gasps and goes in to a vision. Her emotions were going wild from confusion, anger, desperation, sadness. About ten minutes later she comes back to us with news I never thought I would hear again.

"Maria is going to be here tomorrow and she's not alone."

 **What do you think Please review and tell me what I did wrong. How did you like Jaspers POV, next chapter will be in Belles' POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **BPOV**

As I walked out of my tent from strategizing with Maria about our invation of the North, I walk to the borderline and wait for her to show. As I wait I diside to go on a mini hunt before she arrives, I run to the nearest town and wait outside the 'Little Tavern ' an wait for my breakfeast. About 10 minutes later a teenager girl comes out she looks about 17 and way to young to drink so I snap my fingers and change my appearance, I look like a 17 year old guy with cropped black hair, a lean body that would make a girl wet instantly. As I walk out in to the sun, not sparkling like a fucking disco ball, I walked right up to her she is swaying on her feet and is winceing as she looked up at me from her hang-over. " Hey, why don't we go some where private" my voice deepening to sound like my age, she blushes and smiles and her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, I almost gagged but managed to keep my smile. I lead her to a dark alley pushed her against the wall and started to drink, covering her mouth with my hand to muffle her screams, seconds later she was died. Oh well, it time to get backto the line an' head up North.

By the time I got back Maria was waiting for me an' not looking to happy. " Where the hell have you been!" she yells at me, but she relaxed when she saw my bright red eyes. I gave her a smug look and started running North. We started in the East and worked out our way West, now we are in the town I thought I would never come back to Forks, Washington. Time to pay a visit to the family that killed me, and the house I died in. Before I went to the Cullen's I went to Charlie's grave, I knelt down by his head stone and started talking to it.

"Hey daddy how are you?" my voice quivering "Hey guess what I'm home . I miss you so much, I'm sorry for not being at you wedding with Sue or getting to know my step- siblings, or disappearing I love you daddy tell me what to do. I am lost, physicaly I'm fine but iam dying inside, what do I do?" I am sobbing now I miss my father who didn't know how to be a father and I miss cooking for him and cleaning I just miss him what am I going to do about Maria? Simple , nothing, I am bound to her for life or so she tells me. I got to go and kill some Cullen's, so I kiss his headstone an' run for the house.

Maria is already giving the intro but she sensed me so she let me tske over. "Well, now its time to meet the General. What ever you do don't piss her off I need you." She said in a sing song voice they all looked at eachother in comfusion Jasper and Fuckward were having a silent conversation Alice and Rosalie were shaking in terror and the people I once considered as parent were sobbing sicliently. Fuckward discided he would be brave and step up and open his damn mouth "There is no one there so unless you got hit in the head to many times or smell to much burning vampire for you to be mistaken, but for right now you are out numbered." I let out a amilistic groul that made everyone flinch, everyones' eyes widened as I stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Maria. Edwards smug look dropped from his face to show a mask of pure terror. I crouched into my attack position, but I felt Marias hand on my shoulder pulling me up right. I kept my position my face twisted in rage, how dare they talk to my sire like that, who the fuck do they think they are, I assessed them all they only on that caught my attention as a possiable threat was Emmett and Jasper the rest are pretty much humans compared to me " Isabella, get up now you will listen to me we need them if we are going to roll the western hemisphere. Now get the fuck up or I'll get riley and the rest of my fucken' army to through you in the pit." I felt her squeezing my shoulder to the point of ripping it off. I relaxed back to a standin' position but still kept my eyes trained on Jasper. When did he become so handsome I mean he could give Ares a run for his money, like damn'. They all still stared at me in shock, "B-B-Bella how are you a-alive?" Fuckward dicided to open his mouth fuckin' again like hell its none of their God- damn busniuss how I'm alive and why the fuck do they care they fuckin left my to defend myself against a revenage drive, cock suckin', red headed vampire this is the house that I died in the memories tried to surface but I held them back with all my will power. "That is none of you fuckin' busniuss Cullen the offer stands you have thirty minutes to think about it than we kill you clear not get out of my site." I hissed but the athourity in my voice made them cramble back into the house. I looked at Maria and she gave me the ok on reading their minds.

 **(The thought will be italisized with the name of the person thinking it in bold. Sorry about they bad writing doing this at 3 am – Mizz Whitlock)**

 _OMG! Bella is alive hopefully she forgives me so we can go shopping. But the whole war thing if it gets her to forgive me than I'm in but Edwards not going to like it –_ **Alice**

 _Yeah! My little sisters back now I can get her to wrestle with me I would so win but I thought Victoria killed her? She will never forgive me but I will go to war to prove myself that I love her! –_ **Emmett**

 _Why is Bella with Maria we left her to protected her she is sposed to be dead, plus she has hundreds of more scars than me, but when did she become so beautiful? Oh Man, that growl was so sexy-_ **Jasper**

 _We got our daughter back and I will never let her go again even if it means killing-_ **Carlisle**

 _I got my daughter back but her heart is cold. After Victoria tortured her she gotten heartless but I will show her that she is loved!-_ **Esme (Started growling)**

 _I feel so bad for treating her so terriably she excepted me even if I was rude and nasty hopefully she will forgive me and I will go to war to prove it!-_ **Rosalie**

 _She is still beautiful but does she really think my family will go against me and go with her than she has another thing coming that bitch will not take my place on the pedestal. –_ **Edward**

I growled and lunged my body collided with his and we went into battle

 **Author note: Sorry for taking so long lot of volleyball going on. Review hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **BPOV**

As my body collides with his a booming sound releases around us, I dismember him in a matter of seconds. I look up at the Cullen's to see that their faces are frozen with a look of horror, I expected that but what I didn't expect was Alice to lunge at me. Her face twisted with rage, but I was just about to dismember her too, but a high shrieking voice called out.

"General, if stop this nonsense now!" Marias voice commanded me, so I stopped and Alice crashed into me but only to bounce back and land on her back. As she hit the ground the family come out of their shock to growl at me, but Jaspers growl was different growl from the rest of them but I can't put my finger on it.

"General, you are no use to me if you ae going to act like a newborn. Now leave when I get back to the camp. You will be punished, do you understand me." She sounded like she was scolding a child which had me growling, but I obeyed to her every wish I ran to base in Texas and I waited until she returned.

 **JPOV**

We watched as Bella ran away from us, I had a strong pain in my chest as she left my sight. But I ignored it and returned my attention back to Maria who had a twisted smirk on her face.

"Well, now that you have met the General you still have to give me your answers. I know your answer Major, it will be a yes because I know you just can't resisted me." She laugh was off like she knew something that I didn't, what is she hiding? But instead of responding I stepped towards her and was at her right side like I was so many years ago. Everyone one else stepped up instead of Alice, does she want to die?

"Alice, what is your problem are you trying to get yourself killed or are you to scared to face the real world." I seethed to her, she coward away from me."That bitch was supposed to die I gave Victoria the plan so she could be tortured without worrying about anybody, but NO THAT BITCH HAD TO CHANGE HER NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER BOSSING ME AROUND! FUCK NO SHE DISMEMBERED EDWARD NOW HE IS GOING TO WANT HER BACK AND LEAVE ME!" to say I was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century, while she was breathing heavy from her rant I slowly walked up to her and ripped her head off and burned it. No looking at my family I could feel their horror, disappointment, fury, and sadness. I looked at Maria "Let's go".

As we ran I couldn't take my mind off Bella. How could she have been changed we heard her die on the tape? Why didn't she run away from the wars? Why did she stay so long? As I was thinking this we arrived at the base, I quickly scanned the crowd for Bella but she was no were to be found. I sigh quietly but then Maria as us sit in a room with a big window looking in to a pit like room with chains and cages built in to the walls circulating the room. As we sit there we got more and more anxious on what was going to happen to us. But we heard a sound of one of the cages opening and in strolled Maria and Bella, neither had any emotion written in their facial features, but they both walked to the center of the pit were there was a long odd colored chain hanging down. Maria chained up Bella then left, but something told me that something bad was about to happen.

Just as I thought that Maria walked in with a bucket, we all looked at her confused. What would she do with a bucket? Did she smell to much burning vampire over the years that she thinks that a bucket would hurt her? But when she reached Bella, she did the unexpected; she dumped fresh blood all over her and hurried away. We were so shocked that Bella wasn't attacking herself; she just stood there chin raised high in defiance than a load screeching noises sounded and I noticed that the cages were rising. Then out of no were stared newborns piled out and on top of Bella.

I screamed and tried to get to her but he glass was not breaking. WHY WASN'T IT BREAKING! I roared out while slamming my hands onto the window to get to Bella. Then Emmett started slamming his fisted in to the glass. But then we realized everything went quiet, we stopped our banging to look and what we found shocked me to my core. Bella standing on top of a massive pile of limbs without a bite on her, how did we miss this?

But I slipped in to my Major mode and I had to go check if she was okay. I needed her in my arms; I wanted to be the only one to mark her. She was mine and no one else. I walk up to the door but before I could bust it down it opened to find Bella smirking at all of us.

"Well, did you like the show? Good because that is the last thing you are going to enjoy for a long time." Then she walked out, what the fuck did we do to this girl.


End file.
